minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Dog of Death
THIS IS REALLY OLD AND CRINGEWORTHY My name is DiscordTheWolf, and this is a crazy thing that happened to me. There was a funfair in town. I was staying inside, playing Minecraft on my survival singleplayer world. I had seen some wolves, collected my bones, and set off to go back to where they were. Then I saw something strange: One of the wild ''wolves on my ''singleplayer ''game was sitting down like it was tamed. I gave it a push and it stood up, staring at me. "Eh, must have been a glitch." I thought. This wolf wouldn't stop staring at me. I gave it all my bones and it kept on staring at me in this intense way, but it was my dog now. I went back to my home, riding the horse I found in a savannah area once. I was ''proud of this horse. It was fast and could jump a good 4 blocks into the air easily. The wolf followed me, strangely fast also. I named it "Bones." Part 2: Killer I put my horse into the stable I made from it and closed all the 3 sets of fence gates. I was taking no chances with their death, as I hadn't found another (good) horse to breed to make faster, strong babies. I went into my wooden hut and sat Bones down. I was making some items and sorting out my chests, and when I turned around, Bones was standing up, staring at me with that intensity again. When I tried to sit him down, nothing happened, and I swear I heard a growl. I punched him, and I definitely heard another growl. He ran out of the dog door I made for him. "Strange glitch. Maybe the game thinks it's wild when it's tamed, and tamed when it's wild?" I thought. I needed some more diamonds to make some more armor, so I went out to get my horse to ride away on it to these mines I had that were full of ores. I walked over and realized the bottom middle sets of fence gates were open. "I must have missed them when I was locking him up." I walked into the stable and saw- Bones. Sitting down in the stable. And the dead body of my horse. Part 3: Pain I freaked out. First I wondered how he got in here and sat down, then I wondered why there was a bloody, mangled corpse? Minecraft doesn't have corpses. I heard a faint whine and turned around. I saw Bones' tail, visibly wagging. I punched him. Again, he ran off. First I made sure I had enough food, then encased my house in 2 layers of obsidian. I walked inside and put obsidian over the door, and lit some torches up. Then I heard noises. Footsteps. Whines, that grew into barks, that grew into growls, that grew into bloodthirsty howls and snarls. Then I saw the animation of wood breaking on the inside layer of my house. He was flying at me with detailed, realistic animations. I caught the flash of red eyes, and in real life. I smelt something horrible, like rotten meat. I pulled off my headphones, the noises were getting too loud for me, but when I pulled them off, I still heard the snarls. Then I heard glass smashing and a scuffling noise downstairs. I decided to flee out of the house and camp out for the night at the funfair. I ran out, bringing only some money and a coat, and bought a burger. The noise from the rides and people were deafening, so I walked down to a quiet alleyway and ate. Suddenly, I heard a scuffling noise. By my feet, sniffing about, was a huge dog. He raised his head, and he had a red collar with nothing on it. I saw his huge jaws dripping with saliva, powerful claws that could slash your neck open, and those steely eyes. Staring at me intensely. Then he gave a growl, there was a flash of movement, and everything went black. Part 4: Doctors Colors. Lines. Blurry shapes. I opened my eyes. I was lying on something soft. Looking around, I saw my parents staring at me, and lots of doctors. "There was an unknown attack on you. Someone found you down an alley, bleeding almost to death, with bruises and cuts on you. And slobber. The doctors looked to see what DNA was in the slobber to find out who or what attacked you, but they were unable to. But, you're healing now, and soon we can take you home. And we've got a surprise! Guess what's waiting for you at home!" I looked over to my parents. In my mother's arms, she was holding something wriggly. "We adopted him. Strangely, nobody else would get him." I looked over. In their arms, they were holding. A large, whitish-grey puppy with a red collar. I looked at the tag hanging from its collar. "Bones." it read. Here we go again… Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Evil Wolf Category:Long Pastas